


E poi dritto fino al mattino.

by HoranikBaff



Category: Aiden Grimshaw - Fandom, Matt Cardle - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoranikBaff/pseuds/HoranikBaff





	E poi dritto fino al mattino.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**E POI DRITTO FINO AL MATTINO.**

**(Prologo)**

 

 _Peter Pan è una storia che viene raccontata da anni, in varie versioni, a varie età, arricchita di dettagli o superficialmente._  
 _Forse nessuno ha mai pensato, però, di adattarla alla vita vera con persone di tutti i giorni, senza polverine magiche e navi volanti._  
 _Forse nessuno ha mai pensato che i personaggi potrebbero essere chiunque, che si celino dietro un paio di occhi tristi o un bel sorriso._  
 _In tanti credono che la seconda stella a destra sia solo un viaggio adatto alla mente vivace dei sognatori, invece no, non in questa storia._  
 _In questa storia la seconda stella a destra è una scuola superiore vicino a Manchester ed è da qui che possiamo partire._  
 _C'erano una volta, ma ci sono anche adesso, ci sono soprattutto adesso_.

 

  
Il nostro Peter Pan si chiama Louis, Louis Tomlinson per l'esattezza, ha la statura di un bambino e sorride come tale.  
Crede di non essere mai cresciuto e di avere ancora tutto il tempo per farlo, ha gli occhi che parlano per lui e disegna tanto.  
Dipinge sì, ma cosa dipinge?  
Dipinge il suo mondo e ciò che ne fa parte, fa prendere vita a qualsiasi cosa esso tocchi facendola volare fino agli occhi degli altri.  
Louis cerca da tanto la sua ombra, ma ha smarrito quella che dovrebbe essere la sua strada ancor prima di riuscire a trovarla.  
Lo consola sapere di non viaggiare da solo e di avere Campanellino con sè.

Campanellino non è una ragazzina piccola e volante, ma un ragazzo robusto altrettanto femminile di nome Aiden, Aiden Grimshaw, che sa sorridere anche solo con gli occhi.  
Fa le smorfie a chi gli sta antipatico e vive la vita come viene, con un pizzico di acidità a rovinare la sua aurea fanciullesca.  
Si muove come una principessa e ha gli occhi del colore dell'amore.  
Canta tanto, canta ciò che vede negli altri, canta dell'adulto che non è mai diventato, fermandosi a forza nella sua bolla di sapone.  
Cantare è la sua polverina magica, il suo pensiero felice, cantare lo fa librare al di sopra di tutti gli altri.  
A volte canta al fianco di Louis, che intanto lo disegna e volano insieme, con i loro pensieri felici e le loro anime da bambini.

Harry Styles, invece, è Wendy e si è appena iscritto alla nuova scuola.  
Lui ha quasi smesso di essere bambino, ma la sera conta le stelle e sorride alla luna, immaginando che essa ricambi.  
Vivrebbe solo di abbracci se gli fosse consentito e parla con una voce adulta che non gli si addice per niente.  
Lui non cammina, lui saltella in modo goffo dopo essere cresciuto troppo in fretta, ha i capelli che gli coprono gli occhi e mastica le matite quando è nervoso.  
Cerca di evadere dalla monotonia di ogni giorno ricadendoci dentro ancora di più.  
Sogna di toccare il cielo, ma ha ormai perso la speranza di farlo.

Infine Capitan Uncino, leggasi anche Matt Cardle, è cresciuto troppo in fretta e con l'espressione di chi tornerebbe indietro ogni giorno.  
Sente gli orologi ticchettare di continuo, sente lo scorrere del tempo e lotta per fermarlo piangendo la notte e arrabbiandosi di giorno.  
Non crede nelle seconde possibilità, non crede nella felicità, non crede più in niente.  
Un tempo suonava la chitarra, aveva un futuro roseo davanti, ma un incidente stradale gli ha portato via la mobilità della mano destra, lasciandogliela paralizzata.  
A volte vorrebbe un uncino per poter provocare dolore attraverso la sua stessa sofferenza.  
Da quando ha perso il suo sogno nulla gli ha restituito il sorriso.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Note autrice:

E' la prima storia che pubblico su questo sito quindi sono poco pratica.  
Sono seriamente evasa da EFP, ma dettagli.  
In ogni caso la storia è una Maiden/Larry, forse più Maiden.  
Ringrazio Nany per avermi disegnato il banner che trovo dolcissimo e, niente, spero in bene e basta.  
Buona lettura.  
  
_Ronnie


End file.
